Fast Food a la Höllenschlund
by organdie
Summary: Xander und seine spezielle Erfahrung mit Fast Food


Fast Food a la Höllenschlund  
Autor: Sarah „Jassanja" Kamber ( jassanja@angelus.ch)  
Copyright: Joss Whedon für Xander Harris, der Storyinhalt bei mir  
Verbreitung: Wäre nett zu erfahren w  
Spoiler: Naja, man könnte sich überlegen, ob man FastFood noch mag, aber ansonsten harmlos  
  
  
Der Krach hinter der Badezimmer Tür, übertönte jetzt sogar das Getöse des einlaufenden Wassers.  
Mein Körper stemmte sich gegen die Tür, damit diese kleinen Biester nicht in den Raum kommen könnten, aber sie waren stärker als man hätte glauben wollen, und die Tür gab langsam nach, egal wie sehr ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen drückte.  
So etwas konnte auch nur mir, Xander Harris passieren.  
Im Todeskampf mit Hühnern, geschnittenen, und gebratenen noch dazu.  
Das das Essen von McDonalds uns früher oder später umbringt, wissen wir ja alle, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es auf diese Art und Weisse sein würde.  
Dabei hatte der Abend doch so friedlich angefangen, mit Buffy und Willow ein paar Vampire jagen, die Welt vor dem Untergang retten, alles ohne grossen Unterschied zu den anderen Nächten der letzten Jahre.  
Aber das Verhängnis nahm seinen Lauf, als ich beschloss, mir auf dem Weg nach Hause, noch schnell was zu essen zu besorgen.  
20 von diesen Hühnerteilen, eine kleine Portion Pommes, und eine Cola, von unser aller Lieblings Hamburgerladen, mit dem grossen, gelben M.  
Zu Hause angekommen,hab ich alles erst einmal auf mein Bett gestellt, und meine Jacke ausgezogen, und als ich mich meinem Essen zuwenden wollte, da lagen die Kartoffelstäbchen noch ganz brav da, wie es sich für FastFood gehört, aber die Hühner wahren weg, nicht mehr da.  
Nur die leere Schachtel, die vor Fett triefte.   
Ich geh zwar nicht aufs Collage, aber sogar ich merkte, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
Zeitgleich mit der Erkenntnis, dass mein Essen unerklärlicher Weisse verschwunden ist, hörte ich dieses Geräusch, dass mich noch Jahre später in Schrecken versetzen sollte, zum ersten Mal.  
Ein pippsiges Geschnatter, das von unter dem Bett her zu kommen schien.  
Ich legte mich auf den Boden,um einen Blick unters Bett werfen zu können, doch noch bevor sich meine Augen, an das Dunkel gewöhnt hatten, spürte ich, wie sich etwas Spitzes in meine Haut schlug.  
Ich fuhr zurück, und da kamen sie unter dem Bett hervor, um sich auf mich zu stürzen, und mich zu töten.  
Die Hühner, fritiert und zerstückelt,wie sie wahren.  
Ihnen waren kleine Arme und Beine gewachsten, und neben Augen hatten sie auch noch kleine, spitze Zähne.  
Mein lebendig gewordenes Essen stürzte sich auf meine Hand, sie gruben ihre Zähnchen in mich, und schon schoss Blut aus meiner Haut.  
"Tötet ihn", quietschte das Anführer ChickenNugget seinen Zwillingen zu, und schon griffen sie mich erneut an.  
Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung konnte ich sie abschütteln, und ergriff die Gelegenheit, um mich die Treppe hoch, ins Badezimmer, zu flüchten.  
Im Spiegel hatte ich kurz die Möglichkeit, mein Gesicht anzusehen: Da diese kleinen Biester, zum Glück, nur kurz die Möglichkeit hatten, mich von unter dem Bett anzugreifen, sind die Wunden nicht sehr tief, aber dennoch, zwei von ihnen bluten.  
Jetzt heisst es nur nachdenken, wie ich dieses mörderische FastFood wieder los werde.  
Hätte ich doch nur sechs statt zwanzig Stück genommen, aber wer hatte geahnt, dass sie mich angreifen würden, sowas ist ja noch nicht einmal am Höllenschlund normal.  
Als ich hörte, dass die Nuggets den Weg aus meinem Keller bewältigt hatten, wenn auch mit viel Gestöhne und Geächzte, viel mein Blick auf die Badewanne.  
Es war ein kurzer Geistesblitz, und die Wirkung fragwürdig, aber es war alles, was mir übrig bleiben würde.  
Ich liess das Wasser einlaufen, und stemmte mich gegen die Tür. Die gebratenen Biester sind zwar nicht sehr gross, aber stark.  
Nur langsam füllt sich die Wanne, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ich die Tür nicht länger verrammeln kann.  
Während das Anführernugget das Bad betritt, reisse ich mir eines der Badetücher vom Haken., und als sich mein Essen wider auf mich stürzen will, werfe ich das Tuch über die kleinen Biester  
Sie in dem Tuch gefangen haltend, kann ich mir einen verfrühten Triumpf über das mörderische Essen, nicht verkneifen  
"So, und wer wird jetzt gleich ein heisses Bad nehmen?", frage ich meine Angreifer belustigt.  
"Das wagst du nicht, du Mistkerl, wir werden dich töten" quietscht es aus dem Tuch, aber natürlich wage ich es, ich will ja noch etwas leben, zumindest bis zum nächsten Weltuntergang, also werfe ich das Tuch in die Wanne.  
Ein letztes mal quietscht das FastFood, ein leichter Dampf steigt aus der Wanne empor.  
Ich stehe neben der Wanne, und versuche wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Erst nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde die Wanne nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen habe, wage ich es, eines der in der Wanne schwimmenden Hühnerteile, leicht anzustuppsen.   
Es rührt sich nicht, auch sind die Arme und Beine an ihnen wieder verschwunden.  
Ich habe das Essen überlebt. 


End file.
